poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bagheera Asks Colonel Hathi for Help
(Shere Khan comes close to a deer grazing, lies down ready to pounce, but elephants trumpet and the deer runs away) Elephants march and sing: Hup, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four. Shere Khan: What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous colonel Hathi. Hathi: Comany, sound off! Elephants march and sing: Oh we march from here to there Elephant #3: And it doesn't matter where Elephants: You can hear us push Through the deepest bush Hup, two, three, four Hathi: With a military air! Elephants: With a military air (The elephants trumpet) Sue: (flying on hopter) Mowgli! Come on! You have to be somewhere! Doraemon: (flying on hopter) Mowgli! (They hear the elephants trumpet) Doraemon: Do you hear that? Bagheera: The jungle patrol. Elephants: We're a crackerjack bridage On a pachyderm parade But we'd rather stroll To a water hole Hathi Jr: Hup, two, three, four Elephants: For a furlough in the shade Baghhera: (arrives) stop! (Elephants don't notice) Sue: I think you mean halt. Bagheera: You're right. HALT!!! (Elephants stop, crashing into each other) Hathi: Who said "Halt"? I give the commands around here. Now speak up, who was it? Bagheera: Oh, it was me, colonel. Phineas: And us as well. Hathi: What do you mean, taking over my command? Highly irregular you know. Bagheera: Colonel, I am sorry, but-but I need your help. (Shere Khan comes closer to listen) Hathi: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. Bagheera: It's an emergency, colonel. The man-cub must be found. Hathi: Man-cub? What man-cub? Shere Khan: How interesting... Bagheera: The one I was taking to the man-village. Hathi: It's where he belongs. Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. Sue: No, no, you don't understand, Hathi. He's lost. He ran away. Shere Khan: How delightful. Hathi: Well, serves the young wippersnapper right. Bagheera: But-but Shere Khan, the tiger, he's sure to pick up the man-cub's trail. (Shere Khan nods) Hathi: Ha, ha. Shere Khan. Nonsense, old boy. Shere Khan isn't within miles of here. (Shere Khan chuckles) Sorry Bagheera. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. Winifred: (walks to Hathi) This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! Hathi: Winifred? WHat are you doing out of ranks? Winifred: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone inthe jungle? (Hathi Jr. poses as illustration for the words) Hathi: Our son? But Winifred, old girl, that's an entirely different matter. Winifred: Humph! Hathi: Different. Entirely. Winifred: That boy is no differnet than our own son. Now you help find him or I'm taking over command. Hathi: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. Hathi Jr.: Pop, the man-cub and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please, Pop? Sir? Please? Hathi: Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time. Winifred: Huh. Sure you did. Hathi: Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. (Hathi turn around, all elephants do one step behind, except Elephant #3, who then notices it and step behind too) Hathi: Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub. Bagheera: Thank you colonel. Now there's no time to lose. (Bagheera, Doraemon, Sue, Phineas and Ferb leave) Sue: (flying on hopter in Dorothy's voice) Goodbye, Colonel Hathi, and thanks a lot. Hathi: Yes, well. Good luck. (in whisper) When the man-cub is sighted you will sound your trumpet 3 times. Elephant #2: Yes sir. (he trumpets and Hathi silences him) Hathi: Shh. Not now soldier. Elephant #2: Sorry, sir. Hathi (comes to Elephant #7): Leutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank (Shere Khan leans forward to hear the whisper) Elephant #7: Yes sir. Hathi: (even quieter) And I shall take the other squad on the left flank (very loud) Company!!! Forward... March! (Elephants walk away, falling trees as they go) Shere Khan: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the lost man-cub. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes